Domestic
by JMills
Summary: After Ultimecia, the focues shifts back to Garden. Through the eyes of Zell Dincht, Balamb Garden is restructured and tries to learn from the mistakes of Galbadia
1. Recruitment Day

**Domestic**

WARNINGS:

1) I do not own FF8, Squaresoft, or get any profit out of this story

2) Rated PG-13 for violence and language

Chapter 1: Recruitment Day

_Current Balamb Students,_

_This year, a new policy will become precedent. In order to lower the drop-out rate and make the Garden more competitive, a Recruitment Day has been established. All incoming underclassmen must perform both a written and physical exam. Of course, Garden's mission statement will remain untouched and orphans are still guaranteed admittance. Therefore they will be exempt from this examination. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be addressed to Quistis Trepe or myself. _

_Squall Leonhart_

0000000000

From above, Squall watched small underclassmen squeeze their way into the Quad. He had successfully blocked off part of the upper section for himself. Squall's pale hands gripped his leather chair as he watched the chaos below. They definitely needed a larger place to do this next year. They also should have screened a few of these recruits before giving them weapons. Packed in tightly, overconfident cadets spun their swords clumsily. The circus would soon open, and Squall knew it was not going to be pretty. He was calm though.

With Ultimecia gone, Edea safely at her orphanage, and Galbadia slowly demilitarizing, Squall was able to set his attentions back on Garden. Despite his contempt for the job, Squall was slowly coming around to being Commander. Xu, Quisits, and their staff handled most of the paperwork. For all practical purposes, Squall handled Garden admittance, expulsion, and SeeD missions. All of these things he grew to enjoy. Squall began to like the control. He was the puppet master, and he began to enjoy tying and cutting the strings.

Today was a perfect example. It was Recruitment Day. Squall planned, funded, and executed it himself. The day was going as hoped and Squall intended to garner as much talent as possible.

00000000000

Zell hated tests. Actually, he hated the English language in general. He was a much more 'hands-on' learner. Yet here he sat. He hadn't taken a written exam in over two years, but he wasn't too concerned. There was no way they were going to deny him admittance to Garden. Slouching angrily in his seat, the blonde looked around at his neighbors. Along with 200 other garden students, Zell sat in a second floor classroom taking the written test. Hungry and somewhat tired, the blonde groggily flipped through the exam.

1) What is your name?

Zell Dincht

2) Current Residence?

Balamb

3) Are you a current member of the Garden/SeeD?

Both

15) Name the three prominent Gardens that exist today

Galbadia, Balamb, Trabia

34) A Chimera eats…

Small cadets, Grand Mantises, and a surprising amount of grass.

72) Oh No! You were bitten by a Bite Bug! Where should you report to?

If you're really upset about it – Training Center. You'll get a real injury there and forget all about your bug bite.

104) Why should the Garden accept you?

I passed the SeeD exam last year. I helped subdue Sorceress Ultimecia. Squall enjoys my company…sometimes.

200) What will you provide for this Garden, granted you are accepted?

My strength, my energy, my life. You'll be providing my room and lunch.

Dropping his pen, Zell slouched further into his chair. His head hurt. His back hurt. His wrist hurt. "_At least there's some exercise coming up."_ He looked around the classroom. New desks and chairs were crammed into the once comfortable class room. Everyone looked so focused and motivated. Zell had half the idea to redo some of his answers. It was fleeting. Looking around, Zell didn't see many familiar faces.

In the front row however, Zell spotted Selphie. It was just like her to sit there. She was always Miss Perfect. Well she was Miss Perfect on speed. From the moment he saw her jump off a cliff to the Communication Tower, he knew she wasn't quite all there. Zell was annoyed by her, yet he still spent a vast majority of his time with her.

Irvine was sleeping in the far right corner. The cowboy was the cool kid Zell could never be. He had the women. He had the guns. He had the moves. Zell had a nerdy librarian. Zell had punches and kicks. Zell had an awkward walk and was prone to run into walls. If they lived in a movie, Irvine would be "MAIN HERO" in the credits. Zell would be "second short guy".

To the blonde's direct left, Rinoa was looking blankly into space. Rinoa and Zell didn't spend a whole lot of time together. He wasn't exactly sure why though. She always seemed a little slow-witted, but Zell knew that since the day he met her. As for her relationship with Squall, that was questionable. With peace restored, Squall put his attention back on the Garden. Rinoa was once again put in the number two seat. Of course they spent time together, however Zell didn't know if that qualified her as his girlfriend.

Shrugging it off, the blonde decided to steal Irvine's idea and take a nap. His desk smelled like pencil lead.

0000000000

"This is a weapons only fight," Squall announced into the speaker. Order had finally been established as the recruits were divided into groups of twenty. All of them were huddled in the top section of the Quad, as the bottom section was reserved for the fight. Looking around for familiar faces, Squall spotted Zell and Irvine. After a day full of bumbling cadets, the day just became a little better. Running a hand through his hand, Squall grabbed the speaker again. "No magic. No junctions. No GFs. First, you will fight a randomly generated monster with your preferred weapon. Tomorrow you will take part in a hand-to-hand combat competition.

"Woo-hoo!" yelled Zell. "Double-Easy!"

Irvine smirked at him, but was semi-distracted by a leather clad female to his left.

"Azerton, Travis." Squall muttered.

A black haired boy stepped into the center of the quad and pulled a battered quarterstaff out of its sheath. It seemed to be comprised more of tape then wood. Zell covered his face; he might as well be fighting with his fists.

Out of nowhere, a screeching Buel descended upon him. His knuckles clenched the staff, as the hell spitting creature shrieked around the room

"Should be easy if that stick can hold up," Zell muttered, nudging Irvine in the side. The cowboy paid him no attention.

Staring at his opponent, the Buel made a dive straight at the boy's head.

Travis steadied his nerves and swung as hard as humanly possible. He felt the staff connect…and then shatter. It was like the Buel won a marathon and crossed the ticker-tape. The momentum threw Travis back onto the hard ground. A downpour of splinters fell on top of him, as the Buel continued to flap around unfazed.

Squall dropped his head into his hands; he knew this was going to be a long fight. There were a lot of long fights today.

The Buel made another dive at the now petrified boy. On pure adrenaline, Travis rolled to the left just in time to avoid the beast's sharp wings. He was screwed. It was hard enough to hit a flying monster with a sword, more or less trying to punch it. This couldn't be happening Not after all the training.

Cruel snickers erupted from the bystanders. "What kind of weapon was that," laughed a chubby kid to Zell's left. "I've seen hobos with better self-defense. This guy'll be dead in three years. I swear."

"He might not be able to fight off a Buel, but at least he can fight off a ho-ho," Zell snapped, glaring at the kid.

"What was that?" Chubby snarled, turning red.

"What's your name?" Zell asked sharply.

"I'm Wix Kr…" he started, but was cut off, as the giant Buel flew inches over their heads.

Travis picked himself off the ground and tried to think of a game plan. Luckily, the Buel seemed to lose interest in him and instead flew aimlessly around the quad.

With splinters in his hair, Travis grabbed the largest chunk of the quarterstaff he could find, and prepared for the Buel's attack. His pulse pounded through his ears, as the Buel suddenly noticed him again. Giving off a shivering screech, the beast twirled its pointed wings and aimed to cut the boy in half. Travis pointed the splintered end of the staff at the Buel, closed his eyes, and swung. Then he was flying. The momentum of the beast was incredible. Like being thrown off a merry-go-round, Travis felt the room spin around him. He hit the ground two feet away.

The Buel was in worse shape. The splintered staff scraped away its eyesight, and it fluttered aimlessly around the room. Screeching as loud as possible, the beast bounced across the Quad.

A rare smile spread across Travis's face. Gripping his splintered quarterstaff, Travis climbed to his feet and approached the beast. With one quick motion, the boy stabbed the sharp splinters through the Buel's leathery skin. A final screech sounded and the monster fell.

Covered in cuts and bruises, the boy slowly made his way back into the crowd.

"_Impressive,"_ Squall scribbled on his notepad. "_An unorthodox victory, but he's resourceful. Can execute in the clutch. Overall, B,"_ he concluded. "Wix Kramer."

Zell glared as the chubby child walked past him. "Come on Ruby Dragon. Give me a Ruby Dragon," the blonde muttered under his breath. To his great disappointment however, an Imp appeared in front of Wix.

"What is this?" Wix laughed aloud, as he pulled out a bow. "I was hoping for something bigger then my shoe." Drawing an arrow from his quiver, the brown haired boy took aim at the beast's back.

With a 'twing' Zell watched the arrow sail dead on towards the Imp. Then the room changed. Out of nowhere, the air became unbearably heavy. It felt as if the room at submerged four hundred feet under water. It was unbearable to stand. "Demi," smirked the blonde, crouching under the weight. He watched the look of horror on Wix's face, as the pressure caused him to go to one knee.

The Imp then turned all the way around to face the struggling Wix. The audience cringed, as the beast cast a heavy cloud into the brunette's face

It felt like his face was covered in oil that couldn't be brushed away. The darkness was thick, and the heavy air was of no assistance. Wix was helpless. Zell cringed, as the imp turned full circle and slashed the panicked boy across the chest.

Seeing it was a losing battle, Squall shook his head. Reluctantly, he focused on the Imp. The Quad's floor trembled ferociously, and the hell beast Ifrit exploded out of the floor. The heavy air disappeared at once. Ifrit let out a deafening roar, causing several students to jump in surprise. Before the Imp could move, Ifrit slashed it with its' claw and devoured the beast. When Squall broke the focus, the room returned to its regular state. "Azerton, take him down to the Infirmary," Squall muttered with a hint of disgust.

Nodding, Travis gathered the bloody mass that was Wix, and led him out of the Quad.

"_Cocky and unprofessional" _Squall began scribbling. "_No knowledge in enemy weaknesses or abilities. Old Headmaster's son. Overall A-,"_ he concluded. "Zell Dincht," the brunette muttered. "_This should be interesting."_

The blonde slowly walked forward, and waited for his monster to appear. He took his Gauntlet Knuckles out of his pocket and slid them onto his wrists. It had been a long time since he wore them last, and the leathery smell was refreshing to say the least.

A thunderous roar from his left made him pivot and take a step back. A giant Grendel was currently scaling the Quad stage. It was tearing apart the loosely put together planks with its dagger like claws.

"_A Grendel?_ _What the hell happened to fighting Imps and Buels?" _Zell thought to himself. He didn't have much thinking time however, as the speedy beast lunged two feet in front of him. It let out another bone-chilling howl, and glared at the blonde.

"Good Luck!" Irvine called.

Zell snarled at him, and waited for the monster to make its first move. Breathing heavily, Grendel jumped for Zell's chest. The blonde dived to the floor, and heard the swipe travel past his right ear. He hopped back to his feet, and smiled at the aggravated Grendel. The dragon was fast, but Zell considered himself quicker. He bounced from one foot to the other, taunting the beast to come again.

Grendel took another swipe at him, but this time the blonde held his ground. He caught Grendel's scaly wrist, inches before it would have torn into his side. The surprised beast tried to pull back, but Zell kept a tight grip on the arm. He moved his right arm to the monster's hairy chest, gripped, and tossed the fiend towards the crowd.

Many of the students cried in fear, as the hairy Grendel skidded across the floor. The fiend slowly got to its feet and refocused its energy on the blonde. With a handful of hair, Zell cracked his knuckles and retightened his gloves. The monster howled at his tosser, and within seconds, landed inches from Zell's face. He took another swipe of his giant claw, this time aiming for Zell's face. The blonde jumped back, but wasn't quick enough. He felt a searing pain travel down his face, as the spiked claw ripped through the edge of his ear.

Feeling the blood trickle down his face, Zell decided he needed to take the offensive. Before Grendel could stage another swipe, Zell delivered a kick below its chin. Grendel toppled back with the momentum, and once again almost rolled into the crowd. It's jaw seemed fractured, as blood began to drop onto the floor. The foe's once yellow hair was now turning a shade of magenta.

Distracted with its injury, Grendel didn't see Zell start to throw a right hook. The consequences were painful. Zell's metal infested gloves tore into Grendel's soft skin, causing skin, hair, and blood to be torn from the beast's body. It's mouth and side bleeding profusely, the monster tried to look for a way to escape. Zell didn't allow it. Before Grendel could react, Zell delivered a right hook to its eye, and followed it up with a punt to its midsection. Grendel hit the floor four feet away and did not get up.

With a bloody ear, bloody gloves, and bloody shoes, Zell tiredly returned to the crowd.

"Not bad," Irvine snickered. "Could have been a lot worse."

"You're telling me," Zell sighed.

"Dincht, report to first aid," Squall said into his speaker. Reluctantly, the blonde got to his feet, and left the Quad. "_Amazing hand-to-hand combat._ _Strong knowledge in enemy weakpoints. Sometimes headstrong. Overall A,"_ the brunette scribbled on his clipboard. "Donner, Oren." Squall announced next.

0000000000


	2. Dorms

**Domestic**

WARNINGS:

1) I do not own FF8, Squaresoft, or get any profit out of this story

2) Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and sexual content

Chapter 2: Dorms

"This is madness!" Dr Kadowaki ranted, as she frantically paced around the Infirmary. "Mandatory monster fighting! What has this school come to! Back when Cid was in charge…"

Zell entered the room slowly and carefully. Knowing Dr. Kadowaki, his cut ear would only encourage her nagging. Trying to ignore her, Zell looked around the room. All of the beds were filled with foreign people. Most of them were quite smaller then Zell. There was a particularly nasty burn victim to his left, and next to him was a woman with at least four broken bones. In the far corner, Dr. Kadowaki was bandaging a rather large child with gashes across his chest. "_Wix…"_ he muttered to himself. On a plastic chair next to the Doctor's desk, Zell spotted Travis Azerton. He had his sleeves rolled up, and a few bandages on him, but nothing as serious as the patients on the beds. A majority of his Quarterstaff was in the small plastic trashcan next to the desk, but he still held on to the bloody half which he skewed the Buel with. Traivs stared at the ground with a tired look on his face.

"Not you too Dincht!" Dr Kadowaki cried, snapping Zell's attention to her. "Oh, that's not bad at all," she sighed, looking at the side of his face. "What'd you get swiped by?"

"Grendel," Zell said proudly. "He just nicked me though."

"Nothing cure can't help. Azerton, you can go back to the Quad. I'm sure Leonhart has some flaming hoops for you to jump through or something."

Nodding, the black haired boy walked silently out of the Infirmay.

"Take his seat Zell, I'll be there in a minute."

Zell heeded her direction and slouched into the chair. He ran his fingers over the wound, and jumped back in pain. His ear had finally stopped bleeding, but was still extremely sore. Taking off his gloves, Zell looked down at his brand new red shoes. They were now a shade of magenta. "Tch…" Zell scoffed. He crossed his arms slammed his feet outward. He'd have to do some laundry, and it was only the first day since he got back from his last mission. "_A ridiculous day of school._ _Since when is there a test to get into Balamb? It better be a one time thing, cause I'm not doing this next year."_

Suddenly his ear caught ablaze, and felt as if Dr. Kadowaki had the sudden inclination to make a snack of it.

"Touching it will only make it worse Mr. Dincht," Dr. Kadowaki nagged, watching Zell squirm in pain. "You're rusty. I'm guessing the last mission wasn't combat?"

The blonde nodded meekly. The pain vanished in a few seconds, and was replaced by a cool sensation. He touched his now scratch-free ear.

"Forget what cure felt like?" Dr Kadowaki laughed. "I'm sure you'll be back with far worse than that Dincht."

"Prolly, Zell mumbled. "Can I go?"

"Fine. Go back to your little battles."

Zell didn't need a second invitation. Almost knocking the plastic chair over, Zell left the Infirmary and jogged back to the Quad.

He considered his hardest fight over. He knew the new recruits were not in the same league as a Grendel in hand-to-hand fighting. Actually, Zell was one of the few people in the Garden to use Knuckles. Punches and kicks were considered monster tactics. Swords and guns gave the wielder a better chance of not getting his/her face torn off. The blonde grew up with it though, and if it got him into SeeD, there was no need to change it.

Taking the steps two at a time, Zell made it back just in time to see Kasey Zoggers get clotheslined by a Wendigo. Once again, Ifrit broke out of the floor and devoured the muscular monster.

"Take him to the Infirmary," Squall barked, now more agitated.

"What happened while I was gone?" Zell asked, slamming his palm down on Irvine's shoulder. The cowboy jumped, but quickly regained his composure

"The fights weren't so hot after you left. This kid named Thor did pretty well against a Thrustaevis and Selphie put on quite a show though. She beat a Grat into a pulp." Irvine waved to Selphie, who was on the other side of the Quad. In usual perky fashion, Selphie waved excitedly back.

"How'd you do?" Zell questioned.

"I got this flimsy Red Bat. One shot with Bismark here, and it was pretty much over."

"Lucky."

"Yeah but you had the best show. Nobody else actually threw their monster."

"Very true," Zell muttered, staring at the floor.

"Next fight is a hand-to-hand battle," Squall muttered in a tired voice. "Due to injuries, the battle will be held tomorrow. It will begin at 1300 hours. Make sure you're prompt or you will be disqualified. Report to the dorms."

"Tch…I run all the way here, only to leave?" Zell complained.

"Yeah, I think that…"

"HEY GUYS!" Selphie yelled jumping on Irvine from behind. "How's my favorite cowboy?"

Irvine's knees buckled, but he regained his balance. "I'm fine, how's my favorite cowgirl?"

"I'm great!" she cheered. "Zell your fight was awesome! I was so happy for you."

"Yeah…well…thanks," Zell stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go get our dorms before all the good ones are taken!" Selphie jeered. Irvine and Zell were grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the Quad. "So who do you think had the best fight?"

"I liked Terra Jullo's fight," Irvine smiled. "She was smart, funny…"

"You just like her breasts," Selphie scowled, pushing him in the chest. "What about you Zell?"

"I like Wix's fight," the blonde laughed as they passed the cafeteria. "Actually I just liked the part where the Imp almost ate him."

"What's wrong with Wix?" Selphie asked. "He's a little cocky, but he seemed ok."

"He's a bastard," Zell scoffed.

"Whatever! You two have no taste."

"Who'd you like then?" Irvine muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Personally, I liked Azerton," Selphie replied smugly. "He had the best comeback.

"Nah, he couldn't even fight a Buel," Irvine shot back. "How's he gonna be able to fight in a war?"

This got him another push from Selphie. "Zell?"

"What?"

"You agree with me, right?"

"I guess. I mean, he just needs to reform his fighting style. He got the job done though."

"Exactly," Selphie said, sticking her tongue out at Irvine. The cowboy just shrugged, as they rounded into the Dorm hallway. The corridor was packed. Suitcases were everywhere; making it difficult to navigate to the rooms. A large red and black banner towards the back of the hallway caught the group's attention:

SeeD

"I'll see ya guys," the blonde muttered, as he looked for his room. Zell found his suitcase in front of door A12. An envelope with 'Dincht' written on it was taped to the door. Tearing it open, Zell found his ID card and a letter. Stuffing the letter into his pocket, Zell opened his door and threw his suitcase inside. SeeD dorms were the best. Through the door was a spacious living room with a kitchen/breakfast bar to the immediate left. The bathroom was straight ahead, and a single bedroom was located behind the kitchen. Zell threw himself on a leather chair in the living room, and tossed his head back. His ear was feeling considerably better, but his arm and back were jarred. He heard paper crumble in his pocket as he sat down, causing him to remember the letter. Pulling it out, Zell read the following:

_Dear Zell,_

_  
I am happy to inform you that you are welcome back to Garden. All SeeD members have been accepted back. As for the other applicants, I am asking all SeeDs to compile opinions on today's events. Please list who and what you found impressive. All help is appreciated. Please return this to Squall tomorrow morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Quistis Trepe_

Zell re-read the letter, and smiled broadly. He knew that he would make it back into the Garden, but it was nice to have it in writing. Grabbing a piece of paper, the blonde started to write his reply.

_Dear Squall,_

_**Fight #1**_

_Travis Azerton vs. Buel_

_Meh…it was ok. The kid shows potential, but his fighting style is weak. Right now there would be no way he could make it into SeeD, but with some individual training, he might get up to par. Buels are pathetic monsters though, and I'd be afraid of what would be the result of a harder fight. I think that you should see how he does tomorrow. If he can keep up with another applicant, I'd draft him._

_**Fight #2**_

_Wix Kramer vs. Imp_

_Hahaha, why is he here again? Seriously, if you let him stay until tomorrow, let me fight him in the hand-to-hand fight._

_**Fight #3**_

_Kasey_ _Zoggers vs. Wendigo_

_From what I saw, he got his ass kicked. _

_Sorry I couldn't be any more helpful, but I missed most of the fights while I was in the infirmary. Please, please, please let me fight Wix. _

_Later,_

_Zell Dincht._

Rubbing his wrist, Zell dropped his pen and slouched into the couch.

0000000000


End file.
